TAA Special Edition: What To Give A Dragon
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Pure fluff. The fifth of January is Lance's birthday. Shall we see what happens? Muaha.


****

What To Give A Dragon  
By: Pro_V

_A/N: Oh yay! More glorious fluff! And even after the end of TAA! Heh…So, here you are at the first of a bunch of new stuff for after then end of the initial story. Glad you're sticking with me! Now that the main story has come to an end, the plots of the Special Editions can be quite a bit more diverse and can cover a lot more of the characters' pasts and futures. So, in light of this, be sure and read carefully. OK, on with the story, I suppose… _

There was a slight creak from the opposite end of the room as the door slowly opened. There was a second and slower noise as the sneak slowly closed the door. The rest of the room was silent, save the snoring coming in wavering volumes from the Master asleep on the bed. The visitor slowly crept over and smirked crazily. She carefully poked his side, grinning.

"You-who…" she giggled in a loud whisper, "Wakey-wakey time."

"Uh-uh," he protested, flicking her hand away.

She smiled and slowly crawled up at his feet, moving up and sitting on top of him, "Oh, Lance…Uppies, my love."

"No," Lance swatted her away, rolling over onto his stomach and sending her flopping to the right.

She snickered and tapped his nose with her finger, "Come on, birthday boy. Rise and shine."

His left eye opened halfway and he peeked out from his pillow, "Birthday?" he murmured in early-morning naivete.

"Yeah, silly," Eevy pulled a slip of his hair down between his eyes, "You forgot your own birthday? Boy, you better not forget _mine_ like that…"

"Oh gawd, not a party," he moaned, stuffing his face back into his pillow and folding it up over his ears.

She laughed again and pulled one side of the pillow away, "Don't you want your present?"

"Present?" he asked with sudden full awareness, "What kind of present?"

"The kind you have to be awake for," she teased, patting his back.

He slowly and steadily rolled onto his back, looking over at her wide-eyed, "Are you serious or just chiding me to get up?"

"All too serious," she flopped on top of him, grinning as she tied the drawstrings of his pants in a perfect bow, "Now…Don't you want to get up?"

He narrowed one eye and smirked, latching onto her elbows and pulling her down, "Get up? I should think laying down would be more appropriate," he laughed right back at her and squeezed her arms.

"Not now, silly," she pushed off, laying her hands flat on his chest, "Later. But you have to get _up_ now, so I can go out with Medira."

"But it's _my_ birthday," he pouted, "Why don't you go out with _me_?"

"I can't get part of your present when you're with me," she giggled again and slid off of him, onto the floor, "Now come on! Get up!"

"All right, all right. I'm getting up," he slowly sat up as she pulled a long purple coat and scarf from the hook near the wall, "Where about are you going?"

"None of your bees' wax," she muffled from behind her scarf before folding it down, "You'll find out later."

As she was buttoning her coat, a knock sounded on the door, "Almost ready, Eevy? I've been waiting outside all this time. It's freezing!"

"Sorry, Medira!" Eevy bounded over to Lance and planted a kiss on his lips, "I'll be back in a while, then we'll go out!" she flew out the door.

"That girl…If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was dreaming…Except this whole up before noon thing," he flopped backwards again.

*^~^**^~^*

Medira yanked her black coat closed, adjusting her maroon scarf and black gloves as well, "This city…It's like ice!" she whined, "Why couldn't he have been born in August? Or July even?"

"Oh stop it!" Eevy waved her gloved hand at her, "_I'm_ going to wind up at least fifty percent unclothed in this, so consider yourself lucky right about now!"

"No need to announce it in public," she grinned evilly, "But you're going to have a nice warm Dragon Master to keep you toasty."

"And you've got Jason."

"Big whoop!" Medira rolled her eyes, "He curls up on the opposite side of the bed, shivering like a vibrator."

"Should make your night better."

"Oh, very funny."

*^~^**^~^*

After about four and a half hours of uneventful browsing, Eevy found what she wanted. Medira started laughing hysterically as Eevy scowled back on her. The clerk in the store thought she was seeing things, as the Medio and Champion Mistresses weren't anywhere near regular customers. Well…At least Eevy wasn't. Medira had directed Eevy here after going just about everywhere else and after wailing that she couldn't feel her nose.

"You know," Eevy narrowed her eyes at the bellowing blond beside her, "If I really wanted to take the chance, I could have borrowed one of _yours_."

The clerk fell out of her swivel chair laughing and Medira froze solid, baring her teeth with an evil glare, "You are _so_ off my greeting card list."

*^~^**^~^*

"SnowSnowSnowSnowSnowSnow_Snow_!" the Elite Second cheered, "Wheehee! Snow _everywhere_! So fluffy and white and chilling!" she spun around, her white coat twirling with her.

"Chilling? More like…Freak-Freak-Freaking freezing," Will murmured, pulling a coat on over the first two, "It's too…C-C-Cold out here. Can I g-g-go in-inside now?"

"It's not that cold!" Luri shrieked, bounding up onto the porch beside him and pouring something into a mug from a thermos, "Here. Drink some hot chocolate and chill out."

"That's pre-precisely what I'm t-trying n-not to do," he quaked slightly and took a slow sip.

Jason came hopping out the door on one foot, pulling on he second boot and tying it, "Yeehah! Talk about riding weather!" he whistled off behind the building, where the stables stood, "Come on, Sapphire!"

His blue Rapidash pranced slowly up beside the railing of the porch, which Jason climbed over to hop onto her. He'd grown up on a farm full of Rapidash, Ponyta, Mareep, Flaaffy, and the occasional others, and adored snow. Still not as much as Luri, mind you, who was now tossing the snow over her head and shrieking giddily. Jason gripped the reigns and zipped up his coat to the base of his neck before patting Sapphire's head and yanking his hat down a bit.

"If Medira comes back before I do, tell her I'll be down by the dogwood groves, huh?" he called over to Will, who nodded stiffly as if half frozen, "OK…Got my pack, right?" Sapphire called a yes and nudged the bag hanging at her side with her hoof, "All right then! We're off!" Sapphire shot forward with his Master's words, galloping down a trail leading into the woods.

There was a thunderous yawn from behind as Lance stumbled out the door, a long black coat and a mid-sized navy scarf covering him, "Yay…Ice," he swallowed slightly harder than intended, "New snowfall?"

"Near b-b-blizzard last n-n-night," Will answered, teeth chattering, "Not qu-qu-quite the b-b-birthday present y-you were expecting, huh?"

"Not quite, no," he shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets to find his gloves, "What's with her?" he pointed to Luri.

"It's sn-sn-snow, that's wh-what," he poured more hot chocolate for himself, "Wh-What did you ex-expect? Sh-She's the Ch-Ch-Chill Mistress."

"And you're a little chatter box!" Luri cried, tossing a snowball right at Will's face.

The sphere of snow exploded before it was able to reach the Psychic Master's beat-red nose, "D-Don't d-do that, p-p-please," he requested after protecting himself with a barrier of psychic energy.

Lance sweatdropped as Will ducked down into his coat like a human turtle, "Where's Eevy? Any idea?"

"Nope," came the sort-of echo from the inside of the Elite Third's coat, "Ahh…It's warm in here…"

Just after that, giggling was heard from down the stone path leading into the city. Eevy and Medira pranced along, hopping up onto the porch. Eevy bounced behind Lance and jumped him, holding his neck and dangling a bag from her right hand.

"Ooh…And what is this?" he questioned, carefully separating the sides of the bag.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Eevy hopped away from him, tossing the bag behind her back, "Not yet. Later."

"Aww…" Medira snickered at the frown and pout Lance acquired, "Happy birthday, by the way. Anybody seen Jason?"

"He went down by the dogwood trees on Sapphire," came the answer from the seemingly empty coat beside them.

"What the-?" Eevy leaned over and peeked down, "Will?"

"Yes?" the reply was accompanied by a slight laugh.

"He's cold," Luri answered, kicking puffs of snow about the front yard before hopping up and slamming down on Will's lap, "And he's a chicken too."

"If I was a chicken, I'd be roasted or fried or baked, which would be a blessing at this point," the headless coat tossed its arms around her before Will's head poked up, "Keep me warm."

"If I _have_ to," she grinned, watching him scowl before kissing him quickly, "I'm just kidding."

Medira bounded inside, tossed her bag in her bedroom, and returned a few minutes later to lean over the porch railing, "Yo, Flamedance! Come here!" her Rapidash shot up beside the porch as she hopped the bar and took his reigns, "I'm going after Jason. See you guys later!" the Pokemon took off down the same trail as Jason.

"Bye!" Eevy waved before bringing her arm back to look at her watch, "About four thirty…What say we go get some dinner?" she poked Lance's side, "And you can have your present when we get back. We'll even go to that place you like at the other end of the city."

"You're g-going to l-leave me alone w-with this c-c-crazy snow-psycho?" Will whined, having had his head out of his coat for a mere three minutes or so.

"Oh, come on, you!" Luri took his hand and pulled him to a stand, "Let's go inside where Willie can't whine."

"Wanna bet he can't?" Lance sniggered and tightened his scarf.

"Good point," Luri smirked and snatched the bag from Eevy, "I'll take this in for you. And I won't even snoop in it." 

"Thanks," Eevy rolled her eyes.

"See you later," Luri waved, dragging Will and the bag in the front door, "Happy birthday, Lance."

"Y-Y-Yeah. H-Happy b-birthday," Will shook the whole way into the house.

"Gee thanks," Lance shook his head and looked back at Eevy.

"Come on," Eevy grabbed his hand, "Let's walk."

"But it's chilly…" he groaned slightly, "And you know I hate walking."

"You hate walking because you're lazy," she moved in front of him and backed up to him, pulling his arms around her waist, "There. You're warm."

"Happy birthday to me…"

*^~^**^~^*

Upon walking into one of Lance's favorite restaurants, the whole place started clapping; the two highest ranking trainers had just walked in! Can you imagine the publicity?! Their coats were hung by the door (But no one else's was.) and they got the best secluded table in the business portion. They ate quietly, stares of both jealousy and awe shooting their way every few moments. Not unlike a date for any other couple, there was footsie and grinning and holding hands under the table. The sort of stuff that would have made Will yack. The radio was playing softly over the speakers when the music died down and the DJ came up.

"This is the Rainbow Notes channel and this is DJ Sally with the best of the best in Pokemon music," she paused before going on, "A special announcement today on this fine fifth of January. Our Elite Fourth Major Master of Dragons, Master Lance Ryujin, is hitting his twenty sixth birthday. DJs Mary, Ben, Reed, and Buena of Johto, DJs Lily, Fern, Morgan, and Roy of Kanto, DJs Betty, Doris, Walt, and Bruce of the Orange Islands, and DJs Loni, Rich, Tate, and myself of the very beautiful and very chilly Rainbow Metro, would all like to wish him a happy birthday and a great day."

There were a few claps here and there from around their section as Lance raised his arm and waved it slightly, "So…" he straightened his jacket a bit, "What'd you get me?"

"I said it was none of your business. At least not yet," Eevy smirked, kicking his knee, "When we get back home, you can have it."

"I have to wait another hour?" he pouted, knowing it would take at least that long to get from one end of Rainbow Metro to the other, "Well that's not fair."

"Oh, you'll survive," she snickered and took another bite of her ume-somen, "I promise. What'd your brother and sister get you?"

"Vic gave me a brand new set of Poke'Balls, believe it or not…And Victor promised not to try and kiss you again," he rolled his eyes.

"That's more of a present for _me_, I'd think…"

"Yeah…But he actually gave me a new watch and a pen set too…" he shrugged, "He's a fink sometimes, but he's my brother, so I have to love him."

"Sometimes I think that's the way it is with Morty," she admitted with a laugh.

*^~^**^~^*

Heads were poking out windows, blinds were separated enough to peek out, curtains were pulled back ever so much, and doors cracked but an inch to allow nosey Metro residents to glimpse the Master and Mistress strolling down the street. A pack of gossipy girls sitting on a porch with their cell phones drawn suddenly started talking faster as Eevy and Lance passed slowly by. Other miscellaneous people whispered to each other discretely, as it was not every day you spotted the two highest-ranking trainers walking the streets and holding hands. Then again…Why was this unusual? They _did_ look like a nice couple…But it wasn't something anyone expected to be shown off.

"This'll be all over tomorrow," Lance murmured, "We'll be printed up and handed out to every subscriber in town and out."

"Ashamed now, are you?" Eevy snickered, looking away as if to be irritated.

"You know what I mean," he just grasped her hand tighter and slowed a bit.

"Yeah, I know," she put her arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

There was a slight pitter-patter from behind, "Master Lance! Mistress Evangelina!"

They both stopped and turned, finding a trio of children bounding up from behind. The two boys lagged back as the girl flew up to them and raised a hand. The boys slowly stepped up behind, a tad intimidated by the towering Dragon Master.

"For you!" the girl stood as tall as she could and handed her Elite Fourth a box, "My mommy wanted me to give this to you. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you very much" he pulled the ribbon off and stuck it on Eevy's head, then paused, "What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Meg Silverman. These are my brothers Tim and Matt," she shrieked as Eevy planted the bow on her head, "We live-"

"Right down the street. I know," he pulled the top off the box and pulled out a small white card;

__

Master Lance,  
Thank you so very much for your help! You and the League may have just saved our necks! I know this isn't much, as we will never be able to repay you, but please take this as a token of our appreciation. We'd be on the street without you. Thank you…So very much!

Have a wonderful birthday,  
Tara & Earl Silverman  
P.S. Earl's new job is going great! Thanks again!

Eevy tilted her head as Lance shook the snow globe he'd pulled from the box. It started playing music and flashing colored lights and she stared in awe of the beautiful scene inside; Rainbow Metro.

"This is gorgeous," Lance commented with a grin, "Where'd your mommy get this, Meg?"

"She made it," Meg caused both Eevy and Lance's jaws to drop, "Isn't she great?"

"She sure is," he placed it back in the box and knelt down, "Could you do me a big favor?" all three children nodded, "Tell your mommy thank you. And have her bring you to the Mansion sometime. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" the three of them burst.

"I thought so. Go on home now," he waved them off and released his Dragonair, "I know you don't like the cold, but please run this to the house ASAP, eh?"

The Dragon nodded and spread her wings, gliding off, "How did you know where she lives?" Eevy finally asked, "And what was the card?"

"The Silverman family is one of the League Council's clients. We brought them in from Iris. They were hurting for money and had a lot of debts, so we gave them a place here. We found the father a job, got the kids into school, promised them Starter Pokemon when they turn ten, and helped them pay off the things they were behind on," he started slowly walking again.

"Really? It's like a Habitat For Humanity thing then?" she followed quickly by his side.

"Yeah, sort of," he yawned a bit before reaching inside his coat and into his jacket, "What say we get back home?"

Just as he was about to release Draco, there was a sudden cold zap to the back of his head. He stumbled forward slightly and winced as Eevy laughed hysterically behind him. He turned and looked side to side frantically.

"What the heck was that?!" he demanded to know, "Did I get hit with a frozen Pidgey or something?!"

"N-N-No!" Eevy sniggered behind her hand, "It was a snowball!"

"A snowball? From where?" he questioned before another whacked him right in the face, knocking him over backwards.

Eevy nearly shrieked she laughed so hard, "Probably about the same place that came from!" she jumped up and down until she too was smacked in the back of the head, "Eek!"

"Serves you right," Lance puffed as she scurried behind him, "Who's where?!" he called.

There was a slight giggle before a couple of dozen more snowballs flew forward. They could see Meg hopping up and down behind her brothers, who chucked sphere after sphere of snow in their direction. Of course, they were not alone. They had teams of other kids behind snow banks, blasting even more snow.

"AH!" Eevy cried, grinning and clutching Lance's shoulders, "Save me, Lance!"

"It's a mutiny!" he smirked and pulled her around a building and ducked down below the porch, "These kids…Every year…But they usually go after Will."

"Not surprising. He's an easy mark," Eevy giggled at the way Will snorted at her in her head, "What now?" she looked over at him, "What are you doing?"

He made himself a double-sized snowball and grabbed her wrist, "Over there. On the sidewalk," he pointed, spotting a group of kids waving for them from behind a mound of snow, "Come on!" he pulled her along and launched the snowball right at Meg.

They scrambled over by a group of two girls and two boys, all of who handed either Eevy or Lance a snowball, arming each with two. Meg squeaked and hopped away as the snow bullet Lance threw exploded in front of her. Lance tossed one over, hearing a shout as he whacked someone right over the head. He smirked and chucked the second.

"I take it you've done this before," Eevy threw both of hers away.

"Many a times," Lance grinned and threw a third after making it.

"Master Lance is out here every year with us," one of the boys pointed out, "Especially on his birthday. Happy birthday, Master Lance," he also let one loose.

"Yeah. Happy birthday," the other three echoed, they too letting they're Poke'Ball-sized snowballs fly.

Lance motioned a thank you as the first boy peeked carefully over, "They raised their flags," he hopped down and pulled out a pink ribbon, "Mistress Eevy, will you be the queen for us?"

"Queen?" Eevy tilted an eyebrow.

"Yeah. When someone raises a flag, it means they want to play castle. The last castle to raise the flag has to pick a queen or a princess they have to keep from getting hit while all the others try to hit her," Lance explained while packing a few more snowballs, "It's real sadistic if you ask me."

Eevy shrugged, "Sure. I'll do it."

"Cool!" one of the girls jumped, "The Champion Mistress is gonna be our queen!" she yanked the bow from the boy and tied it around Eevy's coat's zipper and took her hand, "Ready? Come on!"

They bolted across the street, the girls pulling Eevy and Lance and the boys furiously chucking snow bombs. Eevy ducked one snowball and one of the girls hopped up and smacked another away before it could hit her. They ran between a jewelry store and an antiques place and ascended a hill of snow, all the while getting pummeled with snowballs. Once they reached the top, one of the girls pulled Eevy down a hole in the snow, sending her sliding down and out at the bottom. The other girl followed, as did one of the boys, but Lance hesitated. _Small space_. The other boy looked at him oddly, so he plugged his nose with his right hand, put his left on top his head, and hopped feet-first onto the slide. The other boy jumped down behind him, a snowball grazing his head as he laughed hysterically at the face Lance made. They flopped out behind Eevy and ran around to the opposite side of the jewelry store, crouching down beside the wall and behind the snow mound lining the street. They watched a group run off into the nature trail that lead out to the airfield. They sighed and relaxed against the snow.

"That was a blast, but really close," one of the girls sighed.

Eevy looked quickly off to the side and suddenly lunged behind Lance. The barrier of snow beside the street burst and a group of five hopped through it. The two girls and boys Lance and Eevy had been with screamed as they were pelted with snowball after snowball. Lance rolled head-over-heels, flopping face first into the snow as Eevy screeched and ran around the back wall. She skidded to a halt as the group that had run toward the airfield appeared from the trees and slowly moved for her, snowballs held high. She grinned nervously and saw wave after wave of snow irrupting from beside the building as her group shrieked and shouted. All five of her opponents tossed their ammo at her, but Lance shoved her out of the way, chucking four snowballs at once. All but one was hit dead on, but the other four tripped into him and sent him flying. Eevy fell to her side as her group and their attackers scrambled around from behind the building.

"Gotcha now!" one of the opposing girls giggled, "Fire-" she paused suddenly.

Out by Spectral Stadium, Prisma Hall's four great clock towers started chiming, "Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…" the seventh ring slowly faded and all the children paused, dropping their snowballs.

"Seven o' clock," the boy who'd originally asked Eevy to play explained as everyone filtered away, "That's when we have to be home."

"Trust me," Lance heaved with a wave, "We don't mind. See ya', kids."

"Yeah, see ya'," Eevy paused, untying the pink bow on her zipper, "Don't forget your ribbon!"

"Keep it!" he called back, then running down the street.

"Whee…" Lance flopped to his knees next to her, as she still hadn't managed to gain the ambition to get back up, "That was fun…"

"Yeah," she sat up next to him and put the ribbon in his coat pocket, "You do that every year?"

"Yep. Every year since I got into the League," he shrugged, "Not that Kratos appreciates it…But it improves my aim," he sat down completely and leaned back on his hands.

"It's cute," she folded her legs to her right and leaned her head on her shoulder, "Having a happy birthday?"

"So far," he smirked, putting his arm around her back, "Guess we should get home."

They slowly stood up as Eevy pushed her hood back, noticing her hair was down, "Aww…I lost my scrunchy…"

"Was it a special one?" he questioned and she shook her head no, "Well, no worries then. I'll get you another one. You look cuter with your hair down anyway," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," she kissed him slowly, partially relieved by the warmth before pushing him back, "Come on. If you want your present so bad, let's get home so I can give it to you."

He released her from his grasp, but reached into his pocket, "One more thing," he pushed her hair back and slowly brought it up in a ponytail with the pink ribbon.

Eevy smiled, but looked over his shoulder, motioning a "Shh," and pointing to the snow behind him.

Lance quietly turned, hearing a slight giggle, and looked silently over the snow, "Little snoop," he thought, spotting Meg with her back to him and snickering, "Hey you!"

"AHH!" she shrieked and hopped up, spinning to look at him, "Sorry!"

Eevy grinned and shook her head, "Were you spying, Meg?"

"Erm…Kinda…" she scratched her head.

"Get on home now," Lance shooed her along, "Before your mother starts to worry."

"Yes, Master Lance. Bye! Bye, Mistress Eevy!" she bounded away, hopping up her porch stairs and turning to wave.

"New headline," Eevy laughed as Lance waved back, "It'll go "Top Trainers' Romance Through The Eyes Of A Six-Year-Old"."

"Oh hurrah," Lance snickered and walked her back out to the sidewalk, "Come on, Eev. Home awaits us just as much as I await my present."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy tugged Lance along the walk to the Mansion, even though she'd expected he was the one who'd have been doing the pulling. He stepped carefully up the porch stairs, then helped Eevy up as well. She slipped slightly and he caught her halfway to the ground. As she stood back up, she spotted the faint glow of a candle in the window to her right. She blinked twice, then stood up and stepped up beside Lance, who put one arm around her back and opened the door with the other. They both looked blankly about the dark hallway. Pitch black…But when Lance looked down at Eevy, he could distinctly make out her vivid blue and green eyes. Their eyes traveled side to side as he fumbled for the light switch and flicked it up and down. Nothing happened.

"Oh, this is a good sign," he groaned.

"I'll say…" she murmured, eyes flaring white.

Though he was unaware of it, a night vision enabled by her Crystal Bell allowed her to peer around the hall. Everywhere she looked, she saw things as if a flashlight was shining on a feline. A round beam of light highlighted wherever her eyes locked. And on this particular occasion, everywhere she looked she saw someone. Whether it was one of the Elite, a Gym Leader, or a DJ. She saw them behind statues, lining the walls, crouched on the stairs. That was when it clicked to her.

"Oh no…" she swallowed, eyes dimming and widening.

"What?" Lance questioned quietly.

She didn't even have half a second to reply, before the main light in the ceiling blared on, "Surprise!"

"Oh shit…" Lance moaned as Vic scampered over and took his right arm, "Evangelina…"

"I had _nothing_ to do with this. I swear," she contradicted seriously.

"Nope! 'Twas all me!" Victoria grinned crazily, "Are you surprised, big brother?"

"Oh, very," he held back on the grunt that was forming in his throat, then looking over his shoulder at Eevy with a frown.

She shrugged innocently with a sad excuse for a smirk, then waved her hand a bit at him. He tripped slightly as Vic shoved him forward into the dining room to eat cake and open presents. He made himself appear to be having the best time of his life while Eevy sat silently beside him the entire time. She was _right there_ and he was _supposed_ to be getting _her_ present right now, not trying to make himself look composed. He didn't _want_ to be composed. He _wanted_ to be making some noise down the hall. But until this mob of people left, the only noise he'd be making were slight snorts when he got something his knew he'd be taking back.

Even Eevy was beginning to tire of the flock of people. She was all set to go down the hall and flip her hair and set Lance off when his crazy sister decided to go and be _nice_. There were only a few presents to go and she looked off at the birthday boy, finding a positively inhuman scowl lingering on his face. She cracked her knee into his, causing him to sit up straight, then leaned her right cheek in her right hand to whisper to him while Claire and Rei fought over whose present Lance would open first.

"You know…I could always get rid of them real easy," she murmured, hardly allowing her lips to move.

"How?" he questioned.

"Just watch," she winked and grinned maliciously.

He leaned away as she turned and looked at Will, who had his back to her. He turned quickly to face her, then seemingly wandered idly out the door. A few moments later, Eevy's cell phone rang. She asked for quiet and listened intently to it, thanking the caller before hanging up and standing. Will wandered back in a moment after.

"What was that about, Eevy?" he asked, leaning on the door.

Eevy cleared her throat, "Just Kratos…He's on his way."

There was a slight pause between what she said and then the clearing of over a dozen throats at once, "Listen…I…Uh…Have to get back to the Gym…"

"Yeah, same here. Gotta sweep the place up for tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I must be going too…Quite a few plants to water, you know."

"Like, we need to check the chlorine in the pool."

"And practice our routine for, like, tomorrow's shows."

"Yeah, so, like, see ya'!"

"My Pokemon's feathers need some cleaning and I should help my sisters out too…See you later!"

"My Pidgeot needs some exercise…Best place for that's back in Violet."

"I think I left the music playing in my Gym…Better go check."

"I have to get back and check on the guests at the hotel."

"I don't think I left enough instructions with my sub. I'd better hurry back."

"Uh…What he said."

"I think I left the heat on too high in the Gym…That's not good for Bug-types."

"I might have left the skeet shooter on…It might overheat. Better go!"

"Oh boy…I left the ski lift running."

"Betta' go and check on de' ol' trainees before I get a challenga'."

"We should go and be sure no one has gotten stuck in our Gym."

"Or electrocuted by one of our Electrode."

"Yes, the walls can be tricky. Good day."

"I must go and practice my Zener cards."

"What passes at the same speed but can seem to fly? The time! I'd better get back."

"I gotta get back too! Tell Morty I said hi!"

"I'm afraid I must be leaving as well. Must…Check in on the Lake of Rage."

"It's time for my daily training at the Dragon Shrine. Bye!"

"Time for me to march on home and get some training in and for you to clean up! Hop to it, everybody!"

"I should get to the lighthouse and check in on Sparkle."

"Good to see you all again, but the lamps in my Gym may have burned out by now."

"I have to go water some plants too. And fix up my hair for my date tonight."

"I need to go and give Raichu and Ampharos some exercise. And don't worry; I won't blow up the Gym this time."

"I might train Poison-types, but I do _not_ care for the Muk that come out in the Bogs after dark. Better get back to town before sunset!"

"Great to see you again, butterfly, but I gotta skiddadle for the night. Left Jullian and Joe in charge."

"I heard it was supposed to snow again today. We never brought the roof over the Gym!"

"We'd better get back and close up before the Dragons get snowed on!"

"Hey, if it _is_ going to snow tonight, there might be some good Ice-types out."

"Yeah! Maybe we can get into the Ice Caves on FlyCatcher and find something good!"

"Right! Come on you two! See you guys later!"

"We should get back to Goldenrod Radio Tower…Lots of recording to do."

"Speaking of recordings…I think our prerecorded show may have run down! Back to the Islands!"

"The Ghosts come out in Daffodil after sundown…We'd better get back to the Tower before they start popping up!"

"Gotta get back to Dart too! People can only listen to the Pokemon March for so long!"

"And back to Daffodil! We've had the Pokemon Lullaby playing all this time!"

"Yes, and we should go back downtown to the Tower here. Lots of stuff to do today!"

"We should get back to the Gate! We've already left it too long!"

"But I don't want to-OW! OK, OK! Bye, big brother!"

Thundering footsteps slowly got lower and lower in volume as everyone trampled quickly for the door. Eevy and Will looked at each other, grinned crazily, and shook each other's hands. Luri sighed, Jason shook his head, Medira giggled slightly, and Lance twitched a bit. All anyone had to do was _mention_ the League President and _zoom_! Everyone who knew the kind of power he possessed either had left or was in the process of leaving.

"Well…That certainly…Did the trick," Lance scratched the back of his head, then standing.

"Thanks, Will," Eevy waved at him, then wandered out the door, reaching her arm back in to wave for Lance.

"Uh…Yeah, thanks!" Lance bounded for the door, using the left side of the doorframe to spin around and head after Eevy.

She turned and ran backwards, waving quickly at him before running for her bedroom door. She scampered to a stop and jumped in, then leaning back out and watching as he lunged down the hallway. She ducked back in, grabbed the bag from the floor, then ran for the bathroom door. She threw the package in and turned around just as Lance swung around the wall. He grinned crazily, taking her elbows and pulling her closer to kiss her cheek. She smirked and shoved him backwards, causing him to trip and fall over backwards. He hit the bed and bounced twice, sitting up and preparing to snort at her when he noticed she was leaning out the bathroom door…Of course, he noticed the fact that he could see the skin of her shoulders before anything else.

"Shh…" she raised one finger to her lips and winked her right eye, "Wait there and get ready. I'll be out in _just_ a minute. Promise," she smiled crazily, then turned around to flip her hair around before dashing back through the door and closing it.

Lance slipped slowly down under the sheets, kicking his boots off and tossing his shirt onto the floor. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back on the headboard, watching the ceiling fan spin. He then turned and watched the clock tick away. She sure was taking a while…

"Are you almost done?" he called, stretching slightly, "I'm getting lonely."

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled back, "I'll be out in a few minutes, so just hang tight."

"If I _have_ to…" he sighed, drumming his fingers on the mattress beside him.

He started counting the tiles on the ceiling in his boredom, then counted the number of patches on the comforter, then the number of floor tiles to the other side of the room. Five minutes…Ten minutes…Fifteen…Finally the bathroom door creaked open ever so slightly.

"All right…" Eevy peeked slowly out, "Don't laugh, OK?"

"I'm sure not," he shrugged, laying on his right side with his right ear in his right hand, "Oh my…God…" his right arm flopped off the bed and his head crashed down into the pillow.

She waved her fingers at him and smiled nervously. She just about tripped over her own two feet, as she wasn't used to high heels. Boots with raised heels, yes, but not pumps. She spun around once, flinging her hair around and grinned as he nearly fell off the bed. He snapped himself back up and looked back up at her, eyes wide as saucers. That outfit, if it could even be considered one, was _not_ cold weather attire. It was even too non-covering to be considered a bathing suit as far as he was concerned. But you know something? He _liked_ it. He _really_ liked it.

"Well?" she questioned expectantly, watching to him twitch and listening to him stammer.

He blinked twice, "Heh…Heh…Hubba-hubba wowee!" he choked and slapped his hand over his face.

She tried to hold back, but started laughing hysterically. He looked at her blankly, his left eye peering between his pinkie and ring finger and his right between his thumb and index. She started over, slowly but surely keeping herself from not tripping, and stopped beside the bed, causing his eyes to flow carefully up to her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she snickered.

"You…Were?" he cocked one eyebrow.

"Yep," she put her left knee on the bed and hoisted her right over to his other side, causing him to fall stiffly onto his back, "Do you mind?"

"N…Uh…No," he shook his head repeatedly.

She shook her head, "I didn't think so," she leaned down and kissed him carefully, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," he swallowed, still twitching ever so much.

"You're welcome," she bent low again and kissed his throat, leaning back to watch his eyes roll back.

"Geez…" he sat up slightly as she went back to his throat with her lips and her hands ran up through his hair, "Can tomorrow be my birthday too?"

She snickered and sat up to look him in the eyes, "I don't think so."

"Aww…You're mean," he held her shoulders and smiled, "But you sure are a lot of fun.

"I know," she replied seriously, then smirking, "So do you like my little outfit?"

"I love it," he pulled her hair over her shoulders, "The perfect birthday present."

"Good," she leaned down to his ear, "Because I got three more."

"Three?" he asked, sounding slightly drunk.

"Yep," she rolled off to his side and sprawled out, "Come on. Haven't we waited long enough?"

"Definitely."

He rolled over and kissed her cheek, then moving his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and jerked him down, causing him to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around under her waist and kissed her neck, then her shoulder. He sat up and kissed her lips again, this time letting it linger even longer. He held her closer, feeling his heart start to run faster. She pushed him back and ran her hand around his chin.

"And here I thought it was _your_ birthday," she walked her fingers over his shoulders.

"Oh, trust me. It is," he pushed her nose left to right, "I love you, Evangelina."

She pulled his ear slightly, "And I love you, Lance," she yanked a slip of his hair down between his eyes to drag him down, "Now warm me up."

"Aheh…" he grinned as she batted her eyes and wet her lips, running her hands over his chest and shoulders, "Happy birthday to me."

*^~^**^~^*

"The evidence is set and your conviction has been decided. The Rainbow Metropolis Court of Gertan Rin hereby find you, Peter Caliginous Rubeus, guilty as charged. For numerous counts of attempted murder, arson, and the rest of this three or four-page list here…We sentence you to life imprisonment in the facility of Gertan Rin Penitentiary without parole. And the Champion Mistress has requested you view this in the case that you're found guilty."

The television off to the right flickered on and Rubeus turned to look, nearly flaming the two Jennies beside him away upon seeing his archenemy's face flare onto the screen, "You lost, didn't you, Rubeus? Aww…Too bad for you," she laughed slightly, "Trust me; you will never win against me," the camera pulled back from her and scanned to her left, bringing in a line of all those he hated, "Against _us_. Have fun in jail, scumbag. Hope to see you _never_!"

She waved twice and the group behind her chimed in, "Later!" they all called, with an additional, "Pika!" and "Togi!"

Rubeus just lowered his head and started snickering, then laughing, then letting out a thunderous laugh that caused the judge and officers to look him over oddly. He turned around on his own accord and started walking, the Jennies running to each take an arm. Manzen Mimir covered his eyes and shook his head, as Evangelina had told him that was precisely how Rubeus would react to that videotape. He shuttered and watched the now-convicted Peter Rubeus stroll down the hall and saw his fists, handcuffed behind his back, clench tighter and flare crimson. He shuttered and turned away.

Peter continued laughing as one Jenny shoved him into the back of the car while the other sat down at the wheel, "Oh, Angel-girl…" he grinned, looking slowly up and into the rearview mirror, his eyes burning an angry hot blood red, "You'll see me again. You'll see me again _real soon_…Whether you like it or not."

*^~^**^~^*

"Somehow…" Raikou laid flat out along a tree branch, his front paws crossed and his tail swaying slightly, "I sense that Evangelina's purpose on this Earth is far from over."

"You knew that all ready," Suicune sat nearly the same way on the branch above him, her mane flowing in the breeze, "We all know that she has far more to complete."

Entei nodded, eyes shut and feeling the wind whipping over his fur, "And a hundred years in which to do so."

"Giving her that Bell was the best decision you Beasts have ever made," Articuno perched the end of the branch Suicune sat on.

"Yes, it was truly a good decision," Mewtwo nodded, hovering beside Raikou.

"We didn't chose her, only sought her out," Suicune contradicted, "The Phoenix Ho-oh allowed her soul to draw in the power of our Angel."

"Then Ho-oh made another good choice again this time around," Moltres put in quickly.

"As usual," Zapdos agreed, "How long has it been? Two…Two and a half millennia?"

"About that, I suppose," Celebi pondered for a moment, "And to think…Over two thousand years and their friendships, loyalties and romances have survived."

"That's how soul mates are," Lugia stretched his wings, "They are to be together until the very end of time and after."

"And it's our job to keep them that way," Mew chirped, forming her tail into a heart shape.

"And we will do it," Raikou murmured as they all looked up toward the sky, "We will keep the Angel of Faith and her Council together and protect the Earth from the Devil of Flame throughout the Prophecy, as we have through the ages. And we will make Ho-oh proud."

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: Meh…So it was nothing more than firmly packed fluff…I like it! And it's just a short besides. Still, the end here is important, so make sure you take it all in so as you can understand things later on. And now, since some of you don't use the TAA website (FYI - The URL is - http://GertanRin.cjb.net/), I'll add a little bit of info for what to look for as to the next Special Edition. Onward! Braha!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: Revenge: Sweet? Yes. Simple? Sometimes. Subtle? No.

__

TAA Pokemon Of The Month: January 2003: The Waterstrider Ametama


End file.
